


sometimes it's better

by escritoireazul



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-04
Updated: 2006-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoireazul/pseuds/escritoireazul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith's redemption is never easy, but sometimes it's better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sometimes it's better

**Author's Note:**

> Dedication: To everyone who drabbles at livejournal because you inspire me.  
> Setting: During season seven.

Clink.

The sound of melting ice in a glass smeared with whiskey remains.

The sound of keys against a window, smeared with rain or tears.

The sound of chains in the basement, smeared with blood, sweat, sex.

"I know, Wes, it's just so hard. I won't give up on this."

Faith's left hand gripped the phone, right hand her keys and drink, fingers slick with condensation and fear of condemnation. It was hard, with woman-child Dawn and her meaningful harumphs and the wanna-bes all half-afraid of what intrigued them.

Down below, sometimes Spike made it better.

Just like Wesley.


End file.
